Various technologies, in which a coaxial cable is connected to a terminal or the like mounted on a print substrate so as to be electrically connected to each other, are proposed (see Patent Documents 1 to 6).
For example, a thin coaxial connector, in which male and female center conductor pins of a connector are formed in a flat plate shape so as to decrease the entire height of a vertical coaxial connector, have been proposed (see Patent Document 3).
In addition, an electronic-device-box coaxial connection assembly including a fork-shaped contact arm for allowing a contact mounted along an edge of a printed circuit board to be plug-connected to a coaxial center conductor protruding to a cavity region of housing has been proposed (see Patent Document 5). In the electronic-device-box coaxial connection assembly, the printed circuit board is connected to the coaxial conductor by means of the plug-connection operation.
FIG. 12 shows a structure of a signal input-output portion between general high-frequency modules. In FIG. 12, a center conductor 9d of a coaxial cable 13a is connected to a portion on a print wiring 9c formed on a substrate 9b of a module 9 by means of a solder 9e. The coaxial cable 13a wired from a shield cover side surface 9a is connected to another module with coaxial connectors 13b and 13c interposed therebetween.
FIG. 13 is a view showing a structure of another related general high-frequency module. In FIG. 13, a center conductor 7d of a coaxial cable 8a is connected to a portion on a print wiring 7c formed on a substrate 7b of a module 7 by means of a solder 7e. The coaxial cable 8a wired from a shield cover side surface 7a is connected to another module with a coaxial connector 8b interposed therebetween.
However, in the input-output portion of the shielded high-frequency module, the following problem arises in the technology of soldering a coaxial cable such as a solid jacket cable including a coaxial connector to a substrate wiring. That is, transmission loss increases with cable length, and hence the efficiency decreases. For this reason, it is necessary to consider the deterioration in characteristics corresponding to the cable length. Since a shield cover is required for the high-frequency signal and a soldering operation of the center conductor of the coaxial cable of the input-output portion is performed manually, the efficiency of the soldering operation is bad, and it is difficult to perform the assembling operation and the inspection operation are difficult to be performed. In addition; since the coaxial cable exists between the modules, a problem arises in that a space used for wiring the cable is required and the device cannot be decreased in size.
Further, in the electronic-device-box coaxial connection assembly disclosed in Patent Document 5, a problem arises in that heat radiated by a highly heated component of the high-frequency module represented as a high-output amplifier or the like cannot be handled. Furthermore, since the contact arm is limited to having the fork shape, a problem arises in that the contact arm cannot be used for various purposes.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Bulletin No. S61-104651    Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Bulletin No. H05-094972    Patent Document 3: Japanese Utility Model Application Bulletin No. H06-005158    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-091780    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-518231    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-510301